


desperate times

by awgeezitsthetoiletnator



Series: Dippica Week 2015 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgeezitsthetoiletnator/pseuds/awgeezitsthetoiletnator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was common knowledge that Pacifica Northwest and Dipper Pines were involved. They hadn’t made it official yet, but as far as everyone was concerned, they were together. Almost everyone, that was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperate times

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for yesterday was “teenage years”. I started writing this drabble as Pacifica being jealous, but it kind of just turned into her saving Dipper from an awkward social situation? I don’t know. it’s not my best work, but it’s okay enough. I was too tired last night to write anything else. in this fic, they’re 16 or 17, and the Pines twins somehow go to high school in Gravity Falls. kudos to you if you catch the references in the first line of the fic and the last line of dialogue.

Pacifica was going to kill Mary Sue Poots.

…Or whatever the hell her name was. Even though she recognized the mousy, brunette girl from her chemistry class, they had never spoken directly.

Pacifica didn’t feel the need to know who everyone was because everyone knew who she was. But right now, she was seriously regretting not having any dirt on this girl.

Because today was the day she’d chosen to fling herself across Pacifica’s radar.

Or more accurately, towards Dipper Pines.

It was common knowledge that Pacifica Northwest and Dipper Pines were involved. He’d taken her on a more than a few dates and they held hands in the hallways. They hadn’t made it official yet, but as far as everyone was concerned, they were together.

Almost everyone, that was.

The girl in question had him pinned against his locker with an intense stare and a wicked smile. Anyone in the hallway could tell how hard she was trying to flirt with him. The fluttering eyelashes, the rapid way she spoke and the hair twirling - all tell-tale signs.

Pacifica had to give the girl props. Catching Dipper in a social situation like this was an inspired idea. His general awkwardness would force him to stay there and talk to her, and (according to this girl’s deluded plan) he would actually like it.

But it wasn’t working. Of course it wasn’t working.

Dipper seemed more uncomfortable by the minute, looking around rapidly for an escape route. Finally, he made eye contact with Pacifica. His eyes pleaded for help.

There was her cue. Pacifica strutted over confidently, pushing past the girl. She placed her hands on Dipper’s shoulders, leaned up and kissed him forcefully.

Thankfully, he reciprocated quickly. PDA like this wasn’t usually their thing but hey, desperate times called for desperate measures.

When they broke apart, Pacifica sighed contentedly for good measure, and turned to the girl with the most vicious glare she could muster.

“Can I help you?”

The girl scowled and walked away. Dipper watched her go, then looked to Pacifica with a wide grin.

“Thank you so much.” Dipper said, taking her hand. “She came out of nowhere, asking me about history homework, and I didn’t want to be too mean, and-”

“You’re welcome.” Pacifica replied simply.

He took her hand, and they walked out the door together into the parking lot. Most of the cars had left, and the lot was calm.

“And besides,” she added, “I couldn’t exactly drive you home with a leech like that stuck to you. What would Mabel say?”

Dipper chuckled. “I’m eternally grateful. How can I ever repay you?”

“Hmm, let me think.” Pacifica pulled out her keychain and unlocked her car. “Milkshakes at Greasy’s sound pretty good.”

He sighed as climbed into the car. “But ‘tis but a small price to pay for saving my life.”

Pacifica rolled her eyes at his dorkiness, but couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“Do you have something else in mind?”

“I do, actually.” Dipper admitted.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Really? What?”

“Something like this.”

He lifted her chin with his fingers, and captured her lips with his. She wove her fingers through his hair, nearly knocking the battered cap off his head.

After a few minutes, she rested her forehead against his.

“As great as that was,” Pacifica murmured, “I still really want that milkshake.”

Dipper laughed good-naturedly. “As you wish.”

And then off they drove, the hero and her dweeb (formerly) in distress.


End file.
